diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Round: Jester
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Jester. For the Sixth Round of another character, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. How To Unlock Win 4 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Jester. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blood Suck *Boxing Gloves *Buzzer (Possible Level 2 reward) *Claw *Elastic Heart *Evil Laugh (Possible Level 2 reward) *Flame Blast (Possible Level 2 reward) *Hammer *High Voltage (Possible Level 2 reward) *Ice Shatter (Possible Level 2 reward) *Infestation *Juggling Ball *Lament *Manic Laugh *Missing Score *Rusty Sword *Shovel *Snowflake (Possible Level 2 reward) *Spark (Possible Level 2 reward) *Spatulasword *Whip Shields *Deflect (Possible Level 2 reward) *Shield Bash (Possible Level 2 reward) *Thick Skin Magic *Arf Arf Arf *Blammo *Boop *Cauldron *Detonator (Possible Level 2 reward) *Flying Skull (Possible Level 2 reward) *Gumball Machine *Hall of Mirrors *Illuminate *Kapow *Ruff Ruff Ruff (Possible Level 2 reward) *Table Slam *Telephone *Woof Woof Woof (Possible Level 2 reward) *Yip Yip Yip Items *Blood Let *Bump *Concentration *Duplicate (Possible Level 3 and 6 reward) *Hijinx (Possible Level 2 reward) *Liquorice (Possible Level 2 reward) *Lollipop *Mercy *Mirror Shard *Nudge *Shadow Dice *Slapsies (Possible Level 2 reward) *Sour Candy *Spatula *Subdivide (Possible Level 3 and 6 reward) *Vise Grip Backup *Call for Backup Inventor (Possible Level 4 reward) *Call for Backup Inventor? (Possible Level 4 reward) *Call for Backup Robot (Possible Level 5 reward) *Call for Backup Robot? (Possible Level 5 reward) *Call for Backup Thief (Possible Level 5 reward) *Call for Backup Thief? (Possible Level 5 reward) *Call for Backup Warrior (Possible Level 4 reward) *Call for Backup Warrior? (Possible Level 4 reward) *Call for Backup Witch (Possible Level 4 reward) *Call for Backup Witch? (Possible Level 4 reward) Final *Action! (Possible starting equipment) *Big Moment (Possible starting equipment) *Dice Cannon (Possible starting equipment) *Encore (Possible starting equipment) *Grand Finale (Possible starting equipment) *Laugh Track (Possible starting equipment) *Punchline (Possible starting equipment) Floors This episode uses the "jester_remixgenerator" and "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: * Action! * Big Moment * Laugh Track * Dice Cannon * Grand Finale * Punchline * Encore Additionally, you will start with these cards in your hand: * Kapow x 4 * Blammo x 3 * Sour Candy x 2 Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Gumball Machine *Juggling Ball Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Vise Grip *Spatulasword *Lollipop (slightly higher chance) *Table Slam *Nudge *Spatula *Bump (slightly higher chance) *Cauldron Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 deletes which cost 2 gold each, and a third item for 3 gold, which depends on the Level 2 reward selected by the player: **If the player chose the Hijinx booster pack, the item is Concentration. **If the player chose the Flying Skull booster pack, the item is Evil Laugh. **If the player chose the Woof Woof Woof booster pack, the item is Yip Yip Yip. **If the player chose the Harmony booster pack, the item is Chorus. **If the player chose the Battering Ram booster pack, the item is Upkeep. **If the player chose the Shield Bash pack, the item is Iron Shield. **If the player chose the Ice Shatter pack, the item is Lament. **If the player chose the Detonator pack, the item is Claw. **If the player chose the High Voltage pack, the item is Hammer. **If the player chose the Flame Blast pack, the item is Whip. **If the player chose the Resonance pack, the item is Resonance. **Otherwise, the item is Two Handed Sword. Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Vise Grip *Spatulasword *Lollipop (slightly higher chance) *Table Slam *Nudge *Spatula *Bump (slightly higher chance) *Cauldron Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 1 dice-altering item: **Vise Grip **Spatulasword **Lollipop (slightly higher chance) **Table Slam **Nudge **Spatula **Bump (slightly higher chance) **Cauldron * The shop will also sell 1 damaging item: **Gumball Machine **Kapow **Boxing Gloves **Rusty Sword **Telephone **Missing Score **Elastic Heart **Juggling Ball **Boop **Shovel **Lament **Whip **Hammer **Blood Suck *The shop will also sell a card delete. Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find 1 booster pack on this floor. What it is depends on the player's Level 2 reward choice. *If the player chose the Hijinx booster pack, it is one of the following: **Hijinx, Mercy, Concentration **Lojinx, Slapsies x 2 *If the player chose the Flying Skull booster pack, it is one of the following: **Evil Laugh x 3 **Infestation and Manic Laugh x 2 *If the player chose the Woof Woof Woof booster pack, it is one of the following: **Arf Arf Arf and Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 **Yip Yip Yip and Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 *If the player chose the Harmony booster pack, there is only one option: **Harmony, Melody x 2 *If the player chose the Battering Ram booster pack, it is one of the following: **Fortify, Front Line x 2 **Fortify, Thick Skin x 2 *If the player chose the Shield Bash booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Deflect and Sweets x 2 **Sweets, Shield Bash, Deflect **Deflect x 3 *If the player chose the Ice Shatter booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Buzzer and Snowflake x 2 **Snowball and Boop x 2 **Lament and Boop x 2 *If the player chose the Detonator booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Liquorice x 3 **Liquorice, Claw, Sweets **Liquorice and Sweets x 2 *If the player chose the High Voltage booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Hammer and Buzzer x 2 **Spark and High Voltage x 2 *If the player chose the Flame Blast booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Spark x 3 **Whip and Buzzer x 2 **Spark and Snowflake x 2 *If the player chose the Resonance booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Sonic Wave and Boop x 2 **Resonance and Boop x 2 Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * An Upgrade * A Copy shop * A shop that sells 2 dice items, chosen from: **Vise Grip **Spatulasword **Lollipop (slightly higher chance) **Table Slam **Nudge **Spatula **Bump (slightly higher chance) **Cauldron **Shadow Dice **Mirror Shard **Blood Let **Illuminate **Hall of Mirrors * The shop also sells 1 damaging item, chosen from: **Gumball Machine **Kapow **Boxing Gloves **Rusty Sword **Telephone **Missing Score **Elastic Heart **Juggling Ball **Boop **Shovel **Lament **Whip **Hammer **Blood Suck Floor 5 It's a "normal" floor. Item There are no chests. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples * Either an Upgrade or Copy Shop Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake or Scathach. Trivia * Other enemies that can't be encountered: **Banshee **Loud Bird Category:Episodes